Fulfillment
by December Bride
Summary: Sesshomaru finally realiazes how wonderful Rin is and tries to show her his feelings.


**Fulfillment**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sesshomaru or any of the other characters from the anime Inuyasha. The may or may not be OOC I really can't remember anymore.

Sesshomaru watched Rin from the corner of his eye. He sighed as he walked away. He knew that the girl would soon follow him with a smile on her face. Their quite companionship had carried on for many years. Were Sesshomaru didn't show any signs of aging he was one hundred and twenty and Rin had sprouted into a beautiful seventeen year old girl.

Sesshomaru thought back to the day that he had met Rin. He had been badly injured in a fight with his younger half brother Inuyasha and he had sought refuge deep in a dense forest near a small fishing village.

Sesshomaru had leaned back against a thick tree trunk his breathing labored. He heard a twig snap nearby and had turned his head to see what had made the noise. It was a small child who peeked curiously at him from behind a huge tree. Sesshomaru turned his face away from the child and shut his eyes.

The next day Sesshomaru awoke and saw that the little girl had returned and had laid several cooked fish next to his right side. Sesshomaru made no move to the retrieve the fish and merely looked at the girl. She gasped and ducked back behind the tree. Turning away from Sesshomaru she ran back to her village.

Rin stopped short of her village and took a deep breath. The man in the woods was in pain and she wanted to try and help him. She walked to the remains of her house. Her mother and father had been brutally killed when Rin was little more than a toddler. She had witnessed their pain and this had left the little girl a mute. She was avoided by the villagers in her village. Rin went to the back corner of the hut and pulled a dirty blanket over herself for warmth. She sighed as she drifted off to sleep with the picture of liquid gold eyes gazing at her.

Rin continued to check on Sesshomaru over the next several days. He hadn't moved from the tree. She had gotten used to Sesshomaru gazing at her and turning his head away when she drew close with a fish for him to eat. She could sense that he meant her no harm.

The next day though some of the villagers caught Rin sneaking fish and they beat her badly for stealing. She endured the beating without a sound and had limped away toward the forest.

Sesshomaru's strength had returned because of the child that was kind enough to look past the monster he was. The next day he planned on leaving the forest and the child forever. That was until he caught the scent of blood and the child that had saved him.

Rin limped within ten feet of Sesshomaru leaning heavily against a tree truck for support. She peered at him tears streaming down her cheeks. He was torn between the urge to kill the child's assailants and to comfort her. Sesshomaru stared at the child as she turned and limped away. Her tears making his heart ache.

The next time Sesshomaru came upon the child was when he smelled death in the air. He had left after the child had limped home. Sesshomaru had needed to clear his thoughts and so he traveled deeper into the forest. He hated humans. He hated his half brother that was half human and half demon. His father had been a proud demon that was feared by many that was until he had gotten his self killed when he had saved Inuyasha and returned his human mother back to the land of the living with Tensaga.

Sesshomaru's stomach clinched as he turned from the waterfall he had been looking at and sped back to the child's village. But it was too late. The little girl who had given him a second chance at life was dead, ravaged by wolves.

Sesshomaru gently caressed the child's skin. She was still warm meaning that she hadn't died to long ago. Sesshomaru pulled out Tensaga the gift from his father the sword with the power to bring people back from the land of the dead, the thing that had protected Sesshomaru's life from Inuyasha's attack.

This child was the only human that had shown no fear of Sesshomaru and so he returned the favor. He saw the small demons that were leaning over Rin's body trying to usher her into the after life. With a quick flick of his wrist Sesshomaru cut down the demons and watched with relief as the child's chest heaved as she drew in a deep breath. Her vision cleared and she sat up startled and spoke for the first time, "I thought I was dead what happened?" Then she saw Sesshomaru leaning over her and she gasped, "It's you! I knew you come to save me!"

The child had surprised Sesshomaru by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight, "My name is Rin and I want to thank to you so much for saving me from the wolves." For a second Sesshomaru almost hugged Rin back but resisted. "You are welcome and you may call me Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said helping Rin stand up.

Rin's eyes twinkled as she bowed from the waist and said, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

________________________________________________________________________

That was eleven years ago Sesshomaru and Rin have been inseparable ever since. Even after the accidental death of Sesshomaru's minion Jakken. The little green man had been arguing with Rin over what Lord Sesshomaru would prefer to eat for dinner when a large serpent demon appeared out of the brush and surrounded them.

"Rin stay back I shall show you the power of Lord Sesshomaru's servant!" Jakken declared spinning his two headed staff around his head and promptly scorched the demon's face. The serpent hissed in pain and fled back into the undergrowth but as it fled it hit Jakken with a powerful swing of its long powerful tail. The force from the strike sent Jakken flying backward into a large boulder that killed the little man on impact.

"Master Jakken!" Rin cried running over to the limp form of Jakken. "I am so sorry I ever quarreled with you! You saved me Master Jakken!" She said hugging Jakken's body. Rin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she grew afraid that the serpent had returned to claim her. She turned her head and was greatly relieved to see it was Sesshomaru.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jakken is dead!" Rin moaned as she buried her head in her hands. Sesshomaru stared coolly down at Jakken's remains and grunted as he picked him up. "Rin come." Sesshomaru said walking toward the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru! That's where the demon came from!" Rin exclaimed running to catch up to Sesshomaru.


End file.
